Kurtbastian roleplay
by Glee-lover-92
Summary: This is just an rp between me and a stranger on Omegle about Kurt and Sebastian.


'Bas?'

'Yeah?'

'Blaine dumped me' Sebastian hears that Kurt's crying.

'What? Are you okay?'

'I don't know'

'Well he's an idiot.'

'Can I come over to you?'

'Yeah. Sure. Nick and Jeff are out so there's nobody else here.'

'I'll be there in an hour or so'

'Kay. Are you sure you can drive?'

'Yeah I'm sure Bas'

'Okay. Well, I'll have soppy films and chocolate waiting for you.'

*one hour later*

*knocks on the door to Bas room*

"Hey. You okay?" He asked, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah I'm now" Kurt says as he hugs back

"Did he say why?" He asked, leading Kurt over to the bed.

Kurt's sits down on the bed "Yeah, he had found a younger boy that he had fallen for"

"Well, he's obviously blind, and can't see when he has a good thing going."

Kurt blushes when he hears that "What are you meaning with that?"

"I mean that he's stupid for letting you go, and that there's no way his new bit is as great as you."

"thanks Bas" Kurt says and looks at him "So you said you have chocolate?"

He grinned, leaning down to grab a box from under the bed, opening it. "Emergency supply." He winked, sitting back on the bed.

"thanks" Kurt takes the one bit of it and puts it in his mouth "mm" Kurt moans

He smiled, rolling his eyes. "So, what film?" He asked, indicating to the pile.

"I want a horror movie so I can have a reason to hug you" Kurt says

He laughed. "You can hug me anyway. Besides, I don't think any of these count as horror."

"Did I say that out loud" Kurt asked as he blushes again

He smirked. "Yep." He pulled Kurt over to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

Kurt hugs back. " I've something to tell you Bas"

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I sorta likeyou" Kurt says and hides into Sebastian's shirt

"Really?" He asked, pulling back to look at Kurt.

Kurt looks down on the floor and nods

"Well, I-uh kinda like you too."

Kurt looks at Sebastian with wide eyes "you do?"

He nodded, stroking Kurt's hair. "Have done for ages."

Kurt smiles at Sebastian and leans against him

"I'm going to kiss you now." He said, stopping his face inches from Kurt's.

Kurt closes the gap and kisses Sebastian

He moves a hand up to Kurt's face, tilting his head as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt moans and opens his mouth

He flicked his tongue out, hand moving down to Kurt's hip.

Moans louder and ends the kiss

Sebastian grinned, looking down at Kurt. "You taste like chocolate."

" I've just eaten that" Kurt says with a blush "You taste as strawberries"

He laughed. "I'm allergic to strawberries." He said, lying back on the bed.

"but you tastes that anyway" Kurt says as he also lies down " So if you like me then why was you flirting with Blaine before?"

He shrugged. "To get your attention."

"you got that, because you were hot as hell" he says as he snuggles into Bas

He smiled, running a hand through Kurt's hair.

"Not the hair Bas"

"Mhh, but it's really soft."

"Even so NOT THE HAIR" Kurt says and moves out of the way.

"Fine. Then no more chocolate for Kurt."

: Kurt pouts "What no"

"Well, first I was going to deny you kisses, but that would be punishing me too."

"Yeah it would..So should we label this?"

"Do you want to label it?" He asked, lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah" Kurt's says as he looks at theirs fingers

"So, do you wanna be my boyfriend?" He whispered, laughing. "'Cause I wanna be yours."

"Yeah of course Bas" Kurt says with a big smile

"Good." He grinned, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt blushes and kisses Bas on the lips

"When I said I liked you... That was kind of an understatement. I think I love you."

"I don't love you yet, but I think that I'll learn"

He laughed. "Mhh, I especially love your hair." He said, moving his hand up to Kurt's hair.

"Bas!"

"Aw. Boyfriends get to touch hair." He laughed.

"No, not even Blaine could touch it"

"Yeah, but I'm better than Blaine." He smirked.

" I hope so" Kurt smiles

: "Mhmm... He's not even a good kisser."

"He's better then you" Kurt says with a smirk

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm better than that. Even if he /was/ drunk."

"Prove it" Kurt says with a small smirk.

"Oh, if I must." He smirked, before pressing his lips back to Kurt's, a hand at the back of his neck.

Kurt starts to kiss back

He smirked as Kurt moaned, moving over him.

:Kurt ends the kiss and looks up at Bas

"So, am I better than Blanderson?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"a lot and I'm even turned on after that kiss"

He smirked, moving his face back down to Kurt's. "Well, you're definitely a better kisser than him." He grinned, pecking Kurt's lips again.

Kurt starts to kiss Sebastian again and grinds up against him

He moved a hand either side of Kurt, propping himself up.

Looks at Sebastian

"You okay?" He asked, resting their foreheads together.

"Yeah I'm fine I just want you"

"Would I get to touch your hair?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine" Kurt says with a darker voice

"Good. Then you can have me." He said, pressing their lips together more firmly.

Kurt starts to kiss back and wraps his legs around Sebastian's waist

He leaned into Kurt, moving his hand to Kurt's hair, pulling lightly at it.

Kurt moans into the kiss.

He played with the hem of Kurt's shirt, pressing a kiss to Kurt's chin, and peppering kisses down his jaw and neck.

"you can take it of"

He pulled it over Kurt's head, kissing his collarbone.

Kurt moans and takes of Sebastian's shirt

"Mhmm, I love you so much." He mumbled against his skin.

Kurt bites his lip and doesn't say anything

He carried on kissing Kurt, running a hand over his torso.

Kurt starts to grid against Sebastian

: He moved against Kurt, stroking his hair.

Kurt starts to undo Sebastian's pants

He stopped Kurt's hand, moving back up to kiss his lips. "Maybe we shouldn't... rush anything."

"okay" Kurt stops what he's doing looks at Sebastian

He kissed Kurt's nose, smiling.

"Can I use your shower?"

He nodded, sitting up. "Yeah. I'm going to find Nick. I'll be back soon."

"Alright" Kurt says and walks into the bathroom for a cold shower

Sebastian walked out, going to find Jeff and Nick.

:Kurt takes of his cloths and starts the shower

*ten minutes later Sebastian's walk back*

He came back to find Kurt lying on the bed. "You okay?" He asked, crossing his legs as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine Bas stop asking that"

"Sorry."

Kurt starts to cry and hides his face into one of the pillow

He bit his lip, stroking Kurt's hair.

" I can't forget what he said"

He furrowed his brow. "What did he say?"

"That no one could love a boy like me"

"Well, he's just stupid. And a liar, because I love you." He kissed Kurt's head.

"I know you do Bas" Kurt says as he turns around and snuggles into Sebastian

He laced their fingers together. "What did he mean, a boy like you?"

"That look like me"

"Well, you're beautiful." He said, lying down next to him.

"Thanks Bas" Kurt says with a new blush

"You sleepy?" He asked as Kurt yawned.

"Yeah" Kurt yawns again

He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, stroking his hair.

Kurt yawns again and falls asleep

Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes.


End file.
